Godzilla Versus Dogora
by Eavesdropper
Summary: A scientist determined to save his father. A soldier driven to defend his land. Kenji and Kyoko meet their strangest ally, but can they survive a third assault by the King of the Monsters? Japan will tremble when Godzilla vs Dogora!
1. Happiness is a warm Atom

**PROLOGUE**

  
  


The JSDF transport plane was crowded, jammed tight with equipment and personnel. Damn noisy too. Kyoko Bradley smiled meekly, unable to avoid eye contact with the soldiers, or their commander. Her husband Kenji was fast asleep, his head on her shoulder, when she felt a tap upon her knee.

"Amazing, Mrs. Bradley, how your husband can sleep through all this noise!" Said Captain Nakano, shouting to be heard.

"Hai, he is amazing," Kyoko replied. A curt response. There was something about the man she did not trust.

Just then, a new sound invaded the cacophony of the aircraft. A burst of high pitched, rapid clicking. One of the men reached over to the equipment rack beside him and flicked a switch. "Sorry, sir. I must have elbowed it on accidentally."

Nakano glared grimly at the man and rose. He took the small unit from its housing and reactivated it. Everyone watched in silence as he passed the slowly clicking device over the men, then turned and did the same along the other side of the plane. When he neared Kenji and Kyoko, the machine went nuts. "Tell me, Mrs. Bradley, is this new, or have you two always had this effect on Geiger counters?"

Kyo looked stunned as the captain showed her the meter. The needle was off the scale. 

Kenji snuggled her and stretched out more comfortably. There was suddenly plenty of room for the Bradleys, as the soldiers all shifted as far away from them as they possibly could...

  
  


**War Against The Wild Gods**

Book Three; **GODZILLA VS. DOGORAH**

by George Thomas

(originally featured in G-Fan # 43)

  
  


**Part One; HAPPINESS IS A WARM ATOM**

  
  
  
  


(From the journals of Dr. Munakata) "Like natural glass or crystal, the Artificial Diamond substance I have created is not a true solid. It is a liquid with a molecular rate of flow so infinitely slow that it acts like a solid. I have shown that it is possible to manipulate the substance's flow rate with precise Radionic bombardment ( A process developed by my associates at the Electric Wave Institute.), causing it to destabilize into a liquid state, or reform into a highly refractive and immensely strong solid. A molecule thin coating could protect any surface with an impenetrable armor capable of withstanding impacts and pressures of immeasurable magnitude."

Exhausted, Maki Sato closes the worn journal and rubs his weary eyes. He was so young when the doctor died, a mere child. Yet even then he could see the old man's true brilliance, dabbling with theories decades ahead of his time. A contrast to his sometimes scattered outward demeanor. Sato was determined, those theories would now see life.

His father Kirino had been pleased with his interest, and encouraged him to continue Munakata's research. Kirino's own chosen field, developing a form of 'broadcast power' as Director of the Electric Wave Institute, had resulted only in tragedy. He had attempted to demonstrate how Atomic energy could be transmitted along a precisely modulated carrier wave. A remote power source for refueling satellites and spacecraft. The signal didn't work, instead, Kirino developed a radical form of cancer. The years of treatments and therapies held little hope. Kirino was dying, and Sato was certain there could not be much more time.

  
  


Noises from the next room catch the young scientist's attention. Then footsteps approaching. Quickly, Sato stashes the journal and reaches for the light. The office door is flung open even quicker. "Maki Sato?" Asks the shadowy figure, his accent distinctly American.

"Anata wa, desu ka? Who wants to know?"

"A friend.. Acting in your and your father's best interests. I'm here to warn you, kid; the people you're doing business with are trouble. They can only bring you down with them."

Sato was stunned. "How is it you know my business?"

The American laughed. "You're dealing with crooks, kid. Do you think their activities are completely secret? Connections both within and outside the law know all about the Ginza diamond thieves, as well as their agenda." The man paused to light a cigarette, the match flame illuminating his features. The face was old, unrecognizable to Sato.

"I know The Boss is financing your pop's continuing care, as well as your own current line of research. In return, you're giving him a new 'tool of the trade', shall we say. I'm warning you, you're wrong on both counts. You can't trust those crooks, and you sure as hell can't control that_ thing_..."

Sato remained still as the old man moved closer, and picked up the ordinary looking piece of stone that was the focus of his concern. "Crooks or creature, kid. One of them's going to kill you."

*

Pacific ocean, just south of the Ogeshewara islands.

Godzilla prowls along the ocean's depths. There has been little peace for the beast of late, having recently faced both the challenge of Varan the Unbelievable and the attacks of Yog and its monster thralls. Now, he has returned to the familiar waters of Japan. He has returned home.

But Japan is no stranger to conflict either. It was here he first felt the touch of the Atomfire. Here where the very nature of his existence was changed by the human folk that now swarm the land. Here where he was reborn to become the King of the Monsters.

The humans, he knew, would destroy themselves eventually, leaving him to reclaim the land his kind once ruled so very long ago. And so Godzilla waits. It seems he may not be waiting long...

A surge of pure energy ripples through the sea, some strange unnameable force the monster has never before encountered. The pulse washes over him, and he knows; the humans are toying with nature again, unleashing forces they cannot possibly control! This must be stopped now, before they create some new kind of monster, one which even he may be unable to defeat.

Slowly, Godzilla turns to track the source of this strange new force. He turns toward Japan.

*

Osaka. G-Force Command.

"It is getting late, Mr. Bradley. I would like to get this debriefing over with," Nakano paced slowly behind the clear radproof panel. "But it will not be over until you have told me the whole truth!"

Ken was exhausted, and scared. They had separated him from Kyoko on arrival, and isolated him here. Then the questioning began. Nakano was a classic; close minded, self righteous. A bully, perfect man for the job. "Debriefing? Try interrogation. I've given you all the details, captain. Over and over. Why won't you accept it's the truth?"

"Come on, Bradley. Why did Godzilla first appear on Kunashirashima? Because of some prophesied stellar conjunction. Why did he then follow you to Selga? Because of some hostile alien presence there," Nakano grew visibly angry. "Do you take me for a fool?"

Ken kept his thoughts on that to himself. True, he had been in trouble before, but this was like, international, and there seemed to be no dealing with this Nakano guy. No way to convince him this was a seriously crazy coincidence. Ken decided to stop trying. "That's it, captain. No more. I want my lawyer before I say another word!"

The captain laughed. "You are not in the United States, Bradley. We do things a bit differently in Japan." Nakano leaned closer, face to the glass. "But I'm sure your Embassy would love to hear from me. To hear how you smuggled samples of a dangerous experimental compound, for God knows what purpose. How you and your new bride have contracted lethal doses of radiation, yet somehow remain unharmed. And how you seem to have other paranormal abilities as well, including being able to somehow influence the monster Godzilla, making you directly responsible for a number of untimely deaths here in my territory. Deaths for which you and your wife will be formally charged, unless you cooperate with me now."

"Maybe you're right, captain. maybe I can control that monster. That would make me somebody you don't want to mess with," Kenji smiled. "Or maybe your just an idiot." The look on Nakano's face was priceless. Kenji's smile grew brighter.

*

Ginza, Sato's lab.

"Entry number ninety one point three. The Radion bombardment has succeeded, exciting the crystalline matrix and regenerating the stone back into the complex biochemics of the original Space-Cell." Within the tube, the newborn creature pulses, vibrant and hungry. The glow of its energy enhanced form reflects hypnotically in Sato's eyes. "It is alive."

"Sato san?" A call, a knock at the door.

Maki snaps back to reality. "Again?" He mutters. Quickly, he powers down his instruments and closes the office door. "Who is there?"

"Komai. May I come in?"

"Of course, uncle. Arrashimasse."

Chief of Police Komai enters the room. An old man to be sure, his good natured smile beamed in greeting, contrasting the still sharp gaze of his eyes. That gaze softened just a bit as he bowed to his 'nephew' in greeting.

"Uncle, it is good to see you. How is Aunt Masayo?"

"She is well, Sato san. Though as usual, concerned about you. I have been sent to inquire about your welfare," Komai explained.

Sato gave a small laugh at their concern. They were good people, and loved him like a son. The affection was mutual. "I'm fine, uncle. Though busy with my work. In fact, I've just completed a critical phase of my research and am due to present it to my patrons shortly." Sato was sick of the excuses, but that would all be over very soon, he assured himself. "I'm sorry I must cut our visit short. Tell me, how is my father?"

"The same. Masayo and I spend time with him. He too sends his greetings, and looks forward to your next visit."

"I will make it soon, uncle. Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare my presentation. I hope you understand."

"I do, Sato." Komai looked knowingly into the young man's eyes. "Be careful."

*

Osaka. G-Force Command.

Now it was Kyoko's turn to answer questions. Nakano learned quickly; she had a much shorter fuse than her husband. "I had thought your husband was being difficult because he is a foreigner. You, however, are much worse!" Said the captain, exasperated by the long ordeal. 

Kyo had given her statement, then simply refused to repeat herself. Now, she sat tight lipped and stoic, demanding more answers than she had given. She was being an absolute bitch. "Kenji is only half American, as I'm sure you are well aware. Our accounts of our strange adventures must match, why do you not accept them? We have nothing to gain by deceiving you."

"Hai., Mrs. Bradley. Detail for detail your statements agree. But my instincts tell me there is something more, some mechanism linking your activities with the monster Godzilla. One which you either have knowledge and control over, or which you yourselves do not understand. I still believe it is the former that applies. In any case, I have summoned your parents from Hokkaido to aid in the interrogation. They are due to arrive shortly."

"My parents?!" Cried Kyoko. "Must they see me like this? You did not have to cause them such grief, captain."

"Any grief of theirs will be solely your concern, Mrs. Bradley. I will ask you one last time; is there anything you are not telling me?"

Kyo had to think. She could almost understand the man's concerns. Things could very well appear to be the way he described them. But influencing Godzilla? Nonsense! This was wild coincidence, mixed with a little bit of fate. Certainly nothing she or Kenji could control! She could not be sure their apparent immunity to the lethal doses of radiation they had somehow absorbed would last. They were in more than just trouble, they were in danger, and they needed Nakano's help.

"Captain, there is only this; It was a SpiritMist that saved us on Kunashira, and enabled Godzilla to defeat the Obake Varan. On Selga, there was a SpiritFire at work which..."

"Mrs. Bradley," Nakano called dismissively.

"Please! Let me finish. The Spiritfire aided Godzilla in slaying the alien Yog. In gratitude for our aid in the affair, the natives gave us the totems Kenji and I now possess. Totems which they believe grant magical powers. My husband is the hard scientist, Captain. As an anthropologist, I can only attribute our experiences to the ancient magics of these tribes," Kyo paused, searching for the words to convince him. "Or the spirits of our ancestors watching over us."

The Captain loosed a long, weary sigh. "I too am a man of science. I do not believe in spirits, magical or otherwise. I am, however, reconsidering my position on the exact nature of your involvement. Perhaps..."

"Captain!" The soldiers voice shrieked from the intercom.

"What is wrong?" Nakano demanded.

"The American, sir. He has escaped!"

A look of disbelief flooded Nakano's features, quickly replaced by rage. "Secure the base, and sound the Red Alert. I want Mr. Bradley apprehended immediately!" The captain rose and faced Kyoko. Her hands thrown across her gaping mouth, her eyes wide with the shock of the news. "Close, Mrs. Bradley. Very close. You nearly had me convinced of your sincerity. Guards! Watch her," Nakano barked. "I will have your secrets, woman." 

Nakano spun on his heels and strode quickly away. The two guards stood vigil before her, their hands on their guns. "Oh Kenji," she thought. "What have you done?"

*

Kyushu. Penthouse of the Startowers hotel.

Sato waits patiently in the luxuriant meeting room, a bulky black equipment case in his lap. His delay made worse by the incessant 'hip-hop' music pumped over the audio system. "What crap," he mutters. The door opens, and a man looking much like a British Gentleman's Gentleman bows and bids him enter. Sato quickly complies.

"Mr. Sato. Dozo ohairi kudasai," spoke the man in the executive's chair. 

"Domo," replied Sato, taking a seat. 'The Boss' was young, far younger than himself. A strange androgynous lad with even stranger taste. The decor was a chaotic mix of dark ages gothic and thirtieth century cyberpunk. The very air stank of money and blood. Sato instantly regretted the position he had put himself in, indebted to such a one. But his father needed treatment he could otherwise not afford, and so he had to see this through.

"So, you bring good news, Sato san? A return on my investments, perhaps?"

"The project is finished. The 'tool' is ready for use." Sato unclasps the case and withdraws a wide, tubular cannister. "Behold, Nature's ultimate jewel thief; the Dogorah Cell!"

The Boss looks incredulously at the pulsing mass floating lazily in the tube. "Amazing," he gasps. "Tell me, Sato, how does it work?"

"Watch now, see the tubes lining the cylinder's ends? Those are the Radion inductors. The dial on top controls the output. You can charge the cell, or cut off the flow, like so..." A twist of the dial and the Spacecell dims, floating slowly to the bottom of the chamber. "The Cell reverts back to a dormant stonelike state. Recharge it, and it returns to its active mode.

"Also, this button releases an inhibitor gas. A compound based on the synthetic wasp venom originally used to slay the beast. I have modified its composition so that it now affects only the cell's digestive process."

"Oh? What am I supposed to feed _that_?" Asked The Boss.

"Diamonds," Sato replied. "Don't worry. Tell me, have you ever done much fishing?"

"Not much."

"For centuries, Asian fishermen have employed seabirds called cormorants to aid them with their catch. The birds dive, retrieving fish for their master. In return, they are allotted one fish from every five to eat. The Dogorah Cell will serve in much the same way. The inhibitor gas prevents it from processing, or eating, more than one fifth of the booty it absorbs. A small price for so efficient an instrument," Sato ensured.

"One fifth. Hah! The beast gets a percentage," The Boss laughed. "Okay, Sato. Anything else I need to know?"

"Two things. First; the Cell weighs three pounds, with the capacity to absorb roughly five times its body weight in gems. That's fifteen pounds per job.

"Second; You must power down the Cell to extract the unprocessed jewels. Simply break the dormant stone casing. The gems will come out clean, and the cell will regenerate as good as new."

The Boss rose from his seat and gave a slight bow. "I am pleased, Sato san. The continued financing of your father's treatment can be considered guaranteed. I need only make a few trial runs to ensure all is as you say. You have done well, my friend."

Just then, the butler type enters, sweating and nervous. "My apologies for the intrusion. I have received urgent news!"

"So spit it out, Garson," The Boss ordered.

"Word has arrived from our men on the docks, confirmed by our police band monitors. It's coming sir!"

"What, Garson? What is coming?"

The butler looked about to faint. "It's Godzilla, sir. Godzilla has been sighted in Dokowan Bay!"

*

Miles from shore, Godzilla rises from the waters of Dokowan Bay. The waves foam and break as his gigantic form cleaves the surface, retreating before a power nigh as vast as the seas themselves. The creature pauses to scan its surroundings. Ahead lay the mainland, a place now corrupted by the tiny men things that dwell there. He is loathe to proceed into that place. The humans can deal only trouble for him, for they do not understand his ways, and he cannot abide theirs.

He had been far from them when he first felt the surge. The new and singular power that piqued his curiosity and drew him from the sea to investigate its source. That source was here. Somewhere within the filthy, unnatural hive the men things call Kyushu. Godzilla dives beneath the waves, and draws closer.

*

Alone in her cell, Kyoko Bradley draws the Selgan conch to her lips and softly blows. The relic issues a deep and mournful note, resonant and mild. It pleases her, and she prays; "Mikki, SeaGod of Selga, guide my Kenji. Protect him, please." The guards snap awake as the outer door opens and Nakano strides in, guiding a pair of visitors in his wake.

"Kyoko chan?" The old woman spoke.

"Mother! Father!" Kyo races to the barrier. "It is good to see you both."

"And you, my child," Paul Iso bows, and together he and Shidori press their hands to Kyo's against the glass.

"Please captain, may we not enter only briefly? What harm could come from just a short exposure?" Asked Shidori.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Iso. Direct contact cannot be permitted," Nakano confirmed, noting the subdued flash of anger in Paul Iso's eyes.

"Kyoko please, tell us how this has happened." her father asks.

"I cannot, father. I do not know myself. Kenji and I have been exposed to so many strange influences of late, it is hard to know where to even begin."

"I am sorry, daughter," Shidori began. "If only I had not contacted Anna, taken it upon myself to meddle in your work, none of this would have happened!" The old woman was moved to tears by her regrets, but Kyoko would have none of it.

"And I may never have found the man I love most dearly. Mother, that letter brought Kenji and I together. Don't ever regret your involvement in that."

Paul smiled at her words. "There now, Shidori chan. Do not cry! Tell me, daughter, where are they keeping my new son-in-law? We must congratulate you both!"

Kyo couldn't bring herself to answer. Nakano however, had no such hesitance. "Kenji Bradley has escaped this facility, Mr. and Mrs. Iso. I regret to inform you that your new son-in-law is currently a dangerous fugitive, whereabouts unknown."

"Oh no..." Shidori gasped.

"This is unthinkable!" Cried Paul. "Kyoko, where could he have gone, and why would he leave here without you?"

Kyo was near tears herself now. "I cannot justify Kenji's actions, though I believe he must have felt threatened, or afraid. Perhaps the captain can enlighten us as to any reason he may have had to feel that way?"

"Well, Nakano? Did the boy have reason to run?" Paul demanded.

She's doing it to me again, Nakano thought. "Iso sama, my duty in this matter is clear. Not only are the Bradleys a threat to the public health, but they have been withholding information from me as well. Vital information regarding their apparent influence over the monster Godzilla."

"Nani?! What kind of nonsense is that?!"

"Nonsense, Iso sama? Perhaps your daughter can explain it to you. I will leave you to discuss it. I'm afraid I will be busy with other matters for a while," Nakano strode to the doorway, then faced Kyoko. 

"Not long after your husband disappeared, Mrs. Bradley, I received a very suspicious and disturbing report. It seems Godzilla has been sighted in Dokowan Bay, and will most likely make landfall in Kyushu by tonight. Enjoy your visit."

*

Kyushu Imperial Hospital.

Chief Komai walks the busy halls as he has done so many times before. A familiar path, one that leads to the deathbed of a friend.

Within the darkened room are two figures. Kirino lay prone, intricate life support and monitoring devices twist and twine about his form. Beside him, his sister Masayo. Now a resident doctor here, and the woman Komai loves.

"Masayo," he whispers. She quiets him with a gesture, finger to lips. She rises, stroking her brother's brow, and joins Komai. Once outside, Masayo breathes a long sad sigh. Komai asks; "How is he?"

"Not well," she replies. "Worse in fact. Kirino's condition is deteriorating rapidly. Tell me, have you spoken to Sato as I asked?"

"Yes, princess. But I am afraid his research is now at some critical stage. He said he would try to make it soon."

"He had better. I will never understand what drives that boy, where are his priorities?!"

"Hey, _I_ understand, but his work is funding this care. He will come soon."

"That may be too late. It may be too late already," Masayo grimaced.

"What do you mean?" Komai drew closer, concerned.

"Kirino began speaking of strange things today, things we have dared mention only rarely in decades..." Komai held her as she began to cry. "He scared me, Komai! He said he could feel the monster's power again. He said Dogorah has returned!"

*

Ginza district, Kyushu.

Ken had been to Japan before, but he had been very young. This was unfamiliar ground, ground he had to master quickly if he wished to remain a free man. 

Ken was, however, a city boy. Life in San Francisco had taught him much, including how to tell the 'good' part of town from the 'bad'. The parts the Cops could control from the ones they couldn't. He hopped on a bullet train, and headed straight for the bad part of town.

He'd hated leaving Kyo, but that bastard Nakano was pushing him too far! He had to do something, he had to get away! Luckily, city life had also taught him stealth, as well as how to pick a lock. But that knowledge had only gotten him so far. Now, he had nowhere left to go.

The sun was just beginning to set when he noticed the pair of rather dapper thugs that had spotted him, and were heading his way. His hand dropped to the Selgan runestaff that hung at his side. He hated to think of having to use it as a weapon, but these guys didn't look like they were going to give him much choice. 

"Gomenasai," said the shorter of the pair. "Excuse me, but you look a bit lost. New in town?"

"More or less," Ken replied. "To be honest, I'm trying not to get spotted by the cops. Think you could help me out?"

"I knew it. You're the American, right? Jackson, aint it?"

"Right," Ken agreed automatically. These guys have obviously mistaken him for someone else. A mistake he could take advantage of, for now. "I'm glad you showed up, I was getting tired of lurking about the place." He said cooly, trying to play along.

"We're here now, Jackson. C'mon, the Boss wants to brief you on 'The Tool'."

"I'm ready," Ken lied through his teeth.

  
  


Startowers Hotel, the Penthouse.

"Come in, Mr. Jackson! Always a pleasure to welcome one of our Stateside associates."

Kenji had to stifle a laugh. This was 'The Boss'?! This kid was barely twenty, and wearing enough makeup to pass for a streetwalker. He had to remember, this was still a very dangerous game he was playing, and he had to stay careful if he wished to pull it off. "Konban wa, my Boss. The pleasure is mine." Ken bowed, a response that was quickly becoming habitual.

"So," the Boss began. "Let's discuss your assignment. We have need of a new face, someone to throw the police off our trail. You should do nicely. Half-caste, are you not?"

"Hai.," Ken responded simply, hoping to gloss over the detail.

"As I thought. Oh Garson," he called, and a butler appeared.

"Y, yes Boss?" The man replied nervously.

"Send in Shorty and Shindo, would you? And tell them to bring the Tool."

"Very good, sir." The man hurried off, and in less than a minute, the thugs who had escorted Kenji appeared. The large one carrying a black equipment case. Ken had wanted only to get his hands on a telephone, maybe some cash. It appeared he would be getting something more from these characters. He was curious.

"Open it, shorty. I trust you are not a squeamish man, Mr. Jackson." From the case, the man withdrew a large cylinder. Something was floating within it. Something alive.

"Uh, Boss..." Ken began to inquire.

"Don't worry, Jackson. You two will soon be working very closely together! I will explain how my little pet works..." Suddenly, the creature hurled itself against the glass. All those present recoiled instinctively, startled. "I think it likes you, Jackson!" The cell glowed brighter, and the glass began to bubble and smoke.

"What, what exactly is it doing, Boss?" Asked Ken.

"I, I don't know, It's never done that before. It's not supposed to be doing that!!" Cried the Boss, backing quickly away as the now flaring cell bursts free! Ken took the cue and ran like hell.

Out the door, down the hall, the elevator just in sight. Then a searing pain struck Ken from behind. It was the creature! The burning heat of it giving him little pause to wonder, just what these dimwitted crooks were doing with such a beast.

Ken heard his own scream echo down the corridor, saw the smoke rising as the thing burned the flesh from his back. Somehow he knew, it was the radiation it was after. Mercifully, he blacked out.

The entire building was now alive with the glow of the growing monstrosity. Rubble cascading down to the street as the cell bursts through the penthouse roof! The Boss cowered with his butler as his thugs got off a few quick shots, then they too joined the debris.

A deep and deafening pulse began to grow. A sound like some monstrous heartbeat filled the air as the cell drained the atomic charge stored in Ken's body. The creature leached the energy from the man, becoming more massive, more deadly. Pseudopods extrude from the monster's body, whipping through the air, churning into the surrounding buildings. Generating a vast static field to suck all matter into its now gigantic form!

The beast released Kenji's limp body among the rubble, then pulsed skyward. The energy had transformed the cell, and Dogorah the Space Monster is reborn!


	2. Diamond Dog

Part Two; DIAMOND DOG

  
  


Far above the Earth, somewhere between the orbits of Mans' many satellites, and that of the single, natural moon, lay an isolated pocket of radioactive fallout. Within that strange and deadly nimbus the monster Dogorah was born. Now, it has returned, drawing nourishment from the field, as if suckling from a breast. Soon the field is drained, but the creature still hungers for more!

Dogorah pulses, propelling itself slowly earthward. Though born in space, its natural element, it knows it must return to the bright blue orb. It must return there to feed...

*

Sato's lab.

Reports of the incident downtown blare continuously from the television, as Sato is finally overtaken by a fitful sleep. A sleep filled with devils that plague his conscience. He had known as soon as the deal was completed; he had allowed himself to create a monster.

"Wake up, kid," came a voice. Some new devil to torment him! "I said wake up!" A shout, then something struck him in the face! He sprang awake, this was no longer a dream.

"You!" He gasped. Beside him stood the old American. "What do you want? Why wont you let me be?"

"I'm your Jiminy Cricket, Sato. I'm here cause you screwed up. I warned you not to revive that thing, not to give it to those damn crooks!"

"You must know I could not get out of that arrangement, damn you! I would be dead now if I had not followed through." Sato flung back the covers to rise, and the stranger drew a gun. "So, you going to kill me now?"

"I'm going to make sure you pay for your mistake, Sato. I'm gonna, uunnggh!" The American dropped to the floor unconscious. Behind him stood another figure who must have somehow creapt in unseen.

"It's all right, Sato san," said the shadowed form now reaching to turn on the light. To Sato's relief, it was a voice and a face he recognized.

"Komai! Praise Bhudda it is you, that guy was going to shoot me!"

Komai said nothing, but flashed Sato a grim look. Gun in hand, the Police Chief approached the unconscious stranger and turned the man face up. A gasp of astonishment escaped him as he realized, he knew this man!

"What is it, uncle? Do you recognize him?"

"Hei. It is a face I have not seen for many years, since the monster Dogorah first appeared. Now it seems they have both returned." Komai took the man's weapon and checked his pulse. "He is an old enemy who became an old friend. His name is Mark Jackson."

*

G Force Command.

Paul and Shidori Iso hold each other tightly, awed by the tale their daughter has put before them. Kyoko too is spent from the telling, but greatly releived as well. She knows her parents believe her words are true.

"Kyo chan, you know too well of our own strange adventure with the Obake Varan years ago. You know as well that we doubt not a word you have spoken," her father reassured her. "We will get you out of here, my daughter. We will convince Nakano all you have said is fact."

"There is no convincing Nakano, father. Kenji knew that, and escaped," a tear fell at the thought. "How I have prayed for his safety since then! I even called upon the conch, in hopes of gaining the aid of the Selgan SeaGod of which I have told you."

"Keep your faith in the island spirits, daughter. We will summon the aid of our diplomatic associates. Perhaps they can influence the captain, force him to accept the truth!" Said Shidori, determined to help.

"Thank you, but I fear Nakano will accept only that which he wishes to hear..."

The guards step aside as the door slides open. Nakano has returned, and with him, an old but ageless looking man in the full dress uniform of a Defense Force General.

Quickly, Kyo whispers to her parents. "I am going to try a different kind of escape now. I will give him what he wishes to hear."

"Kyoko, I don't..." her mother began.

"Please! For mine and Kenji's sake, I beg you only listen. Do not contradict me now."

The Iso's share a glance of reluctant agreement, and nod in assent to Kyoko. "We trust you, Kyo chan. Do as you feel you must."

"I always have," she bowed before them. "I am coming, Kenji. I will find you!" She thought hopefully, preparing to give the captain the biggest line of bullshit she could think of!

*

Kyushu.

Nearly ten city blocks had been laid waste by the Space Monster's violent rebirth. Emergency response teams now faced the arduous task of penetrating the demolished area to search for survivors. They would not reach the center of the wreckage any time soon.

At that central point, Kenji Lawrence Bradley was slowly regaining awareness. There was pain, and the distant sound of sirens. Closer, too close, a loud and incessant yelping he could not quite place. A chill wind blew over the scene, punctuating a strange sensation. Something wet was nudging his face.

Ken stirred, and the yelping began again. He blinked open his eyes to see, groaning with the effort. The wetness returned, accompanied by what could only be rapid, shallow breathing. Then he realised what it was.

Forcing one eye to focus, he saw the small blonde dog that licked his face. "Good dog," he croaked. "That's enough. I'm up." The shaggy little beast yelped then backed away.

His vision clearing, Ken could see the terrier's eager, anticipatory expression. "Well, aren't you the cute one," said Kenji. The dog responded, doing a 'sitting pretty' routine with its forepaws in the air. Kenji smiled. "Smart too. Unusual traight for a blonde." 

The dog dropped to all fours and gave a low growl at the joke.

"Sorry, Just kidding. I, oww!" Slowly, Kenji turned. Behind him, he could see his feet were trapped beneath a heavy length of timber. "Terrific," he lamented. "Um, help!" He shouted, and the dog gave a yelp. "Help?" He looked at the dog, ears perked and sitting pretty again. "Great. You are my help." The terrier gave two yelps in response.

Ken scanned the area, spying the totems among the rubble. The flask of Godblood was broken, pawprints trailing through the spilled elixir. Beside it, the staff. Both were just beyond reach. "Okay Einstein, let's see what you've got. See the stick? Go get the stick, baby! Come on, get the stick!"

Instantly, the mop haired pooch reacted, grabbing the runestaff in its tiny jaws and placing it right in front of Kenji.

"Holy..." Ken was awed! This dog was amazing! "Good boy!"

The dog growled mildly.

"Uh, good girl?" Ken corrected himself and his small savior licked his outstretched hand. He patted the terrier lovingly. "Good girl it is. Stand back a bit, honey. Can't have you getting hurt when I shift this beam." Obediently, the dog backed away.

Bracing the staff against a large chunk of shattered granite, Ken jammed it tight under the beam. He gasped, trying to work while sprawled awkwardly on his stomach. He tested his grip, and began to apply pressure. The little dog gave a whimper, then a yelp.

"It's okay, girl." She whimpered again, then continued yelping. Ken forced himself to ignore her as he pushed against the staff, praying it was truly as unbreakable as the Selgans had claimed. "It's okay. Just a little more. Only a little..."

The yelping combined with a pounding in his head as Ken shifted the timber and pulled his feet free. "Whoa!" He tumbled painfully down the pile of debris, the pounding made worse by his small friend's insistant cries. He looked questioningly at the dog, and found her gazing off into the distance. The pounding increased, and he realized it was not in his head.

Turning his gaze to match the dog's, Ken now saw the object of her concern. The source of the rhythmic pounding. It was the sound of giant footfalls coming from a massive form far out on the horizon. It was the sound of Godzilla approaching. 

Ken's eyes went wide with shock. "Not again," he croaked, fainting dead away. The terrier whimpered at her freind's condition, then with a determined look, bounded off in the direction of the advancing monster.

*

Godzilla advances through the industrialized district. Around him, droves of the tiny humans flee, hoping to avoid his wrath. He sniffs the foul air, scanning the scene, searching for the source of the strange and powerful energy which has drawn him here. 

To the south lay the ocean. Ahead, the humans were gathering just beyond the limits of the hive, marshalling their forces for an assault. But to the north there lay an area of vast destruction. That is where he would surely find his goal!

From somewhere high above there came a strange audible pulse. The sound grew louder and nearer, as the sky was lit with a harsh, diffused luminance. Godzilla looked skyward to see Dogorah breaking through the thick blanket of cloud that covered the city! Now there was no doubt, here was the source of the power he had sensed, the power he must now destroy!

The Space Monster bursts from the roiling clouds, and attacks! Its pseudopods churning the air, creating a massive field of static energy around its Radion enhanced form. Godzilla steps forth, into the whirling matterstorm, and roars his defiance at the beast!

Suddenly, Dogorah strikes! Its many tendrils coiling around the giant saurian, pulling him from the ground! The creature's touch burns, searing through Godzilla's armor-like hide. Godzilla howls at the assault, dorsals flaring with power and rage, and looses a mighty blast of Atomfire from his toothy, gaping maw!

Dogorah pulses, then screams as the beam sheers through it, slicing its tendrils and burning into its protoplasmic form! Godzilla drops free from its grasp, the force of the impact shattering buildings in all directions! Above him, Dogorah charges its static field, drawing its scattered body back into a single mass. The creature pulses madly at the Monster King, strange and unnatural energies dancing about its form. Enraged, the mutant Spacecell attacks again!

*

Sato's lab.

"Komai, I think he's coming to," said Sato, his uncle quickly by his side.

"Oh brother," said the foreigner. "Did somebody say 'Komai'?" The man blinked painfully awake and took a long look at the old policeman. "The years have not been kind, old friend."

"To niether of us it seems." A solemn look passed between them, then they broke into laughter!

"Man! What'd you hit me with anyway?"

"My hand," Komai smiled.

"I hear you made Chief, congratulations. Shouldn't you be retired by now?"

"I could say the same for you. As usual, I have no idea what your agenda here is, other than threatening my nephew."

"Now wait a minute, Chief! I think the kid might have something to clue you in on," he looked at Sato. "Or do I have to spill the beans?"

"Uncle, I..." Sato hesitated, searching for the words. "I'm sorry. Mr. Jackson tried to warn me of the results of my actions. I did not listen."

"Sato, what have you done?" Asked Komai.

"My work was not being financed by some corporation as I had claimed. It was being paid for by criminals. The Ginza jewel thieves."

"The jewel thieves? But how could your research help..." Komai slowly realized where this was heading. "Oh Sato san, no. You revived the Dogorah cell for them."

"Hei. I thought I'd figured out a way to control the beast so it would do the dirty work for them. Something must have gone wrong."

"Sato, how could you do this horrible thing?"

"I thought I could save my father, and I had no other means on earth to pay for it!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sato." Komai paused only a beat, to fix his gaze squarely in the young man's eyes. "I had come here tonight to tell you, your father died this afternoon."

*

Again Dogorah's pseudopods lash out, locking onto Godzilla's flesh. The Spacecell is glowing now, the radiance keeping time with its eerie pulse. The pulse builds, becoming a single steady hum, as Dogorah releases a massive discharge of Radionic force!

The power strikes Godzilla, and he roars! The strange energy which had drawn him here now courses through him, conflicting with his own nuclear spawned might. He falls, unable to assimilate the charge. The triple dorsals start to spark and flash, Dogorah's pulse builds, and before Godzilla can react, the discharge flares from the Space Monster once more!

Unable to focus the Atomfire, Godzilla knows he must use a different strategy. Grabbing Dogorah's tendrils in his scaly paws, he draws them closer and fiercely bites them off! Dogorah retreats writhing in pain, giving Godzilla a brief moment to recover. That moment is all he needs...

Driven by instinct, the mutant cell reaches forth once more, its energies building and pulsing around its form. But this time, it is not Godzilla's flesh its many arms contact, but the protective plasma field that surrounds the Monster King. Normally, it is a benign, secondary effect of his atomic powers, but now Godzilla has charged the field, creating an impenetrable barrier of nuclear force!

The Radion burst hits the plasma field and is repulsed! Rocked by the massive feedback, the Spacecell is staggered, but determined to try again. The pulse builds, the discharge flares, and is again turned back upon him!

Dogorah's body begins to change, transforming back into a stone-like substance as the feedback overloads its biochemical mass. The strange energy now vented from his system, Godzilla is free to strike. He grabs the creature's flailing tendrils, discharging his own mutant energies through the field and into the pulsing beast! The once deafening pulse slows and fades as more of the cell is crystalized, falling lifeless to the earth. A final burst of power and it is done, reducing Dogorah to a pile of smoking rubble.

Godzilla brushes the stony residue from his paws, and searches the unmoving mass for any sign of life. The power is gone from the beast, and Godzilla incinerates the remains with a deadly blast of Atomfire! The saurian knows, this creature was but the spawn of the power he had sensed, perhaps the first of many. Somewhere within this stinking human hive lay its true source. Godzilla turns, striding inland to seek it out and destroy it!

*

"Alright, Mrs. Bradley. It's time to move." The Defense Forces massed at the battlesite's perimeter, under orders to stand ready to attack. Air support was on alert, keyed to provide back up. The initial assault, however, would be led by a force of two; Captain Yoshi Nakano and his secret weapon, a woman called Kyoko Bradley.

The jeep sped madly through the decimated district, racing to get into position. In only a few minutes, they stood poised between the residential sector, and the advancing form of Godzilla.

"What am I doing?" Kyo thought nervously. She had lied to Nakano, finally admitting to him the one thing she knew he would accept as truth. She told him she could stop Godzilla. "Captain, we should not be doing this. You know how radioactive I am, you could get sick."

"The risk of limited exposure is well worth it to me, Mrs. Bradley, to learn your secrets. Secrets I can use to defend Japan."

"Captain, you should have let me come alone. I don't even know if this wiil work with someone...a non-believer, watching."

"Let you go alone? So you could escape to join your fugitive husband no doubt! No, Mrs. Bradley. We go together."

Together, they moved a short distance from the jeep. Kyoko pulled the Selgan totems from her bag and lay them on the ground. The conch, a length of rope, and a flask of the elixir the natives regard as the blood of Mikki, Spirit of the Sea. Kenji still had a similar flask, as well as the runestaff upon which was graven the instructions for their proper use. Without the staff, Kyo could only guess how to make these objects work, as well as exactly what they were supposed to do! Godzilla was coming closer, and Kyoko was running out of time.

  
  



	3. Kyushu? I hardly even know you!

Part Three : KYUSHU? I HARDLY EVEN KNOW YOU!

  
  


Kyushu. The battlesite, near the shore of Dokowan Bay.

"Alright, Masayo. We are here against my better judgement, and there's no sign of Sato anywhere," Komai appeals to his lady. "Can we please go now?"

Masayo flashes her beau a wry and determined look. "I know my nephew. He is too much like his father to let this business go undone."

"Yeah, probably just enough to end up dead here as well," said Jackson.

"Thanks a lot," replied Komai.

"Hey, I'm just being honest. More than that kid can say."

"Hold it you two," Masayo cut in, scanning the scene with her binoculars. "Look there, ahead of the beast." She passed the glasses to Komai.

"My God. I still don't see Sato, but what on Earth are those people doing?!"

*

"Captain, this is not working. The relics won't respond!" Kyoko screamed at the man as Godzilla continued his inexorable approach.

"Do not lie to me again, Mrs. Bradley. I will not tolerate it." Nakano seethed, and drew his pistol. "Twice before I have encountered you when your actions directly influenced the beast. Today's events convinced me. You will use that influence now, or both of us will soon be dead."

Kyoko sobbed in panic, the monster was very near. Desperately, she tried the only thing she could. "Mikki, help me!" She prayed, and blew once more upon the conch. Godzilla steps closer.

From nearby came the sound of a dog yelping. The sound grew louder, and the tiny beast appeared. It ran to Kyoko, then turned and stood barking directly in Godzilla's path.

"No!" Kyoko screamed, fearing for the canine's life. 

That's when the impossible happened. That's when Godzilla stopped!

*

The Monster King tread inland, tracking the energy's source. He could see the pair of tiny humans just a few strides ahead, their scents naggingly familiar. No matter, his goal lay somewhere deeper into the hive, beyond these two meaningless beings. 

Then, he caught sight of something strange. A sudden flash. A tiny spark which approached him, and stood yapping at his feet. Godzilla knew this light, it was the Spiritfire from the Aliens' island! Carried now by some tiny beast, it flashed at him to stop, to go no further. Godzilla considered the animal, and the flame that surrounded it, but the Radion Wave still called to him. He continued on his way.

*

"Kyoko!!" From out of the rubble, Kenji appeared, running full tilt toward his wife. Godzilla strode, his massive feet hitting the ground, shaking the very earth they stood on. "Oh hell," Ken cursed, spying the little terrier standing alone against the beast. He veered sharply, scooping up the pooch, and raced to Kyo's side. Then he saw the gun. "Nakano! Are you out of your mind?"

"Bradley!" The captain screamed, seeming more than a bit hysterical. "You called that thing here, Bradley. I know it! Stop it right now, or I will shoot the both of you."

"Then you'd better shoot, captain. We already told you, we have no power over Godzilla," Ken spoke desperately.

"So you say, but your wife has confessed. Admitting that with the tribal relics you possess you could..."

"That was the lie, captain!" Kyo shouted. "I told you what you wished to hear. How else was I to get out of that cell, to find my husband?"

Nakano looked around him, as if beginning to truly see. "You lied to me?"

The little dog growled, squirming in Kenji's grasp. Godzilla began to stride.

Siezed by panic, Nakano gave a strangled cry, and aimed his weapon at Kyoko. With a snarl, the dog tore free from Kenji's grasp and leapt savagely for the soldier's face! The gun went off, and Godzilla's enormous foot came down, crushing Nakano and sending shockwaves rippling through the ground!

"Kenji, you are hit!" Kyo screamed, holding tight to her husband. They were still in the path of the monster's next step.

"We gotta go," Ken squeezed his bloody thigh fiercely. "Damn it, I can't walk! Get away from here, Kyo. Go!"

"I'm not leaving you here you big dummy. I only just got you back." Kyoko hoisted her husband's frame from beneath his arms and began to drag him from Godzilla's path. They knew there was no time to get clear of the monster's next stride...

  
  


A flash of brilliance rose from somewhere near the shore, and a powerful energy beam struck Godzilla from behind. The giant reptile turned, its tail whipping high over the Bradleys' heads. The windsheer of the motion knocked them to the ground!

There stood Sato, the Radion projector firing in his grasp! "Is this what you're after?" He fires again, striking Godzilla about the chest. "Come and get it." Sato raced shoreward, laying a trail of power for the beast to follow. And he does!

*

"Komai! Komai! The man with the weapon, it is Sato!" Masayo cried in disbelief. "He is attacking the monster, we have to stop him!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Asked jackson. "I seem to have left my particle beam weapons back at my hotel."

"Mr. Jackson, my nephew is in danger!"

"Mark is right, Masayo." Komai was surprised to find himself agreeing with the American. "We are only three old fogies in way over our heads. Perhaps Sato knows what he's doing."

"Speaking of old fogies," Mark began, peering through his own spyglass. "I could swear that looks like our old friend General Iwa waiting for Sato at the shore."

"General Iwa? You're kidding!" Masayo too loooked out toward the water, and saw the ancient soldier standing near a pair of motorboats, waving Sato on. "My goodness. I believe you're right, Jackson san!"

"Masayo, Sato is not without help here, but that couple over there is. I think we should help them, I think that man has been shot." Komai pleaded, trying to get Masayo's attention from her nephew's plight.

"What about Sato/" She protested.

"We cannot help him, Masayo. But maybe we can help those others. Come on."

*

"Come on, boy. Run!" The retired General urged his young companion, and they entered the boats. Godzilla roared in anger, closing upon the pair.

"You've done your part here, General. I will finish this." Sato retorted determinedly.

"Like hell," said Iwa. "Nakano called me in as an advisor, then refused to take my advice. You seemed to be the only one making any real sense here, Sato. I'm not leaving you to die."

Sato flashed Iwa a grim look and sped off into the bay. The old soldier followed, and behind them, Godzilla too entered the chill waters.

*

"Hello!" Cried Komai, spotting the Bradleys among the rubble. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Please help us!" Pleaded Kyoko, backing quickly away. "My husband has been shot!"

"It's okay now, I am a doctor." Masayo bent slowly to her knees to examine the man. "The bullet has passed cleanly through the thigh, but there may still be some bone damage. Anata wa, desu ka?"

"Kenji. That's my wife, Kyoko. I''d advise you to keep your distance though. Last we knew, she was highly radioactive."

"Radioactive?" Said Mark. "You two must be hanging with the wrong crowd or something."

"You said it," replied Kenji, appreciating the man's humor.

"Look," said Komai. "I think the Defense Force is moving in." A number of jeeps were approaching, as well as a cadre of strangely armored men carrying what appeared to be energy weapons. Nakano's Markalite squad.

"Kenji, what if they try to arrest us again?!" Kyo gasped, panicking at the thought of further confinement. Then, from somewhere among the debris scattered about the battlesite came a familiar barking, and the little dog appeared, running toward them.

"Doggy! You made it!!" Said Ken, greeting the messy mutt. The terrier wagged her tiny tail and yapped, then went straight to Kyoko.

Without thinking, she bent down to pet the little dog, and it began to lick her face. "Oh no! Go away, baby. You'll get sick if you come too close!" She warned, remembering her condition. The terrier yapped insistantly, then looked meaningfully at Ken.

"Kyo, listen. Let her kiss you."

"What? But Kenji..."

"I know it sounds weird, but that dog saved my life. I think she knows what she's doing."

Again, Kyo bent within reach of the pooch and scooped her up in her arms. The tiny dog licked Kyo happily. "She is a sweet little one, isn't she? Thank you for helping my Kenji!" The dog yapped twice in response, then quickly ran away. "Hey!"

"Mrs. Bradley!" Cried one of the arriving soldiers. "I am sorry, ma'am. We all saw what happened out here. The Captain didn't make it, did he?"

"No, Lieutenant Tanaka, Is it not?" Kyo asked. "Why could none of you have prevented this, soldier?"

"Nakano was the Defense Force's key commander, in charge of the anti kaiju vanguard. No one could dissuade him from thinking you and your husband hold some secret knowledge that would help protect us against the giant beasts. Especially Godzilla. Our orders were to hold fire, not to interfere. And we do not question orders, Mrs. Bradley."

"Lieutenant, have you got a gieger counter with you?" Asked Ken.

"Hei. Corporal..." Tanaka signalled for a subordinate to bring the device.

"Please check me out. My friends here as well." The soldier passed the probe slowly over the group. There was no response. "Now my wife, please."

Tanaka approached Kyoko, bringing the unit close. "Nothing," he reported. "You are all clean."

Kenji smiled at his wife knowingly.

"Kenji! How on Earth...?"

Just then, another flash of brilliance, accompanied by an ear splitting shriek! An enormous plume of water and steam rose from the bay, and they heard Godzilla scream!

"Oh my God. Sato!" Masayo gasped, fearing the worst.

*

Sato's boat sped swiftly across the bay, putting some distance between him and his relentless pursuer. General Iwa kept pace, determined to get the boy out alive.

Sato cut the motor and reached for his deadly invention; the Radion projector. Shoreward, he saw Godzilla wading closer. There was no doubt now, the beast was indeed after the device!

The General drew alongside the scientist. "Set that thing up and get in, Sato. We're getting out of here."

Sato regarded the retired warrior. Well past his seventies, but with a powerful ageless look indicative of a man you would not wish to be your enemy. The bay began to churn as Godzilla drew closer.

"Don't make me drag you from that boat," said Iwa. Sato locked the device on an overload setting and joined the General. "Good work, Sato. Let's go!"

Godzilla growled, watching the humans speed away in a wide arc back towards the shore, then continued on to his own singular goal; the now flaring power source.

The speedboat hit the sand, and the men jumped from the craft. "How much time?" Asked Iwa.

"Not enough," Sato replied. "Take cover!'

Behind them, a muffled roar, a blinding flare as the Radion core explodes, and the world around them fades to black...

*

"Sato san! Wake up!" 

Faintly, Sato heard the voice of his aunt cutting through the haze which clouded his mind. "Aunt Masayo?" A strange sensation swept over him then, like being out of touch with his body. The pain in his head brought him back. "Did we do it? Is the creature gone?"

"They both are, my nephew." Tears rolled down the old woman's face as she and Komai helped the young man to his feet. Sato's own tears flowed as well. His father was dead, Masayo's only brother. Together they began to grieve.

"I was a fool!" Sato cried. "I am sorry."

"Your motives were good ones, Sato san," Masayo comforted him.

"You know we love you very much," said Komai. "But you are a big dope, just like your father!"

"Hey everybody," shouted Mark. "Look who I found!"

General Iwa leaned heavily on the American, looking at all the familiar faces around him. "Komai. Masayo. Jackson, and Sato." The old soldier bowed to each in turn.

"Are you all right, Iwa sama?" Komai inquired.

"Hei, I was just thinking. Thirty years is a long time," a toothy smile broke over the old man's face. "We should get together like this more often!"

*

Two days later. Hokkaido, the Iso estate.

"Everyone, your attention please," Ken rose slowly from his seat, the runestaff now serving as his cane. "I wish to thank our gracious hosts, Paul and Shidori Iso, for inviting us to their home for this victory party!" They raised their glasses, and the Iso's bowed together before the small crowd.

"And thank you all for coming," said Shidori. "My husband and I have been journalists for many years. This way we can get all your statements for our account of this adventure!"

"Mother!" Said Kyo, embarrassed. A pall of laughter rang through the large, open room.

"Gomenasai, I too have an annoncement to make, which our hosts are quite welcome to record." Lieutenant Tanaka spoke. "Mr. Sato, I have been working closely with Chief Komai to resolve the legal aspects of your involvement. We believe we have reached a solution."

Masayo clutched her nephew's hand as the soldier continued. 

"With consideration of the motives behind your technically criminal activities, the courts have agreed to grant you probationary status for a period of no less than five years, wherein you will be reporting to your uncle on a weekly basis."

A wave of relief washed over Sato and his aunt, and they hugged. The young man turned to Komai and bowed. "Thank you, Uncle!'

"Do not thank me yet, Sato san. You have not yet heard the whole deal." Komai retorted smugly, and Tanaka continued.

"This status will be granted only if you agree to one condition; you must join G-Force." 

A look of shock replaced the relief on Sato's face at the news.

"You will be working to adapt the Artificial Diamond substance originated by Dr. Munakata, as well as your own Radion Wave, to add to our kaiju defense systems. You will report directly to General Iwa, who has agreed to continue as an advisor in our efforts," Tanaka concluded. "What do you say, Mr. Sato?"

Sato was stunned! He had never even considered a career in the military. He looked at General Iwa, a man he trusted. A man of honor. The man was smiling like a cat about to devour a songbird. Sato smiled back. "Hei. I'll do it!"

"Congratulations, kid!" Cried Jackson. "You're in the Army!" The American's good cheer spread through the crowd, then the General spoke.

"There is one final matter to be dealt with now. Our friends the Bradleys," Iwa sipped his tea. Ken couldn't help thinking the dramatic pause was intentional. "I was brought into this situation because of you two. I was present when you 'confessed' your ability to influence our old friend Godzilla to the late Captain, Mrs. Bradley. I did not believe a word of it, and told him as much. However, myself as well as those in authority at G-Force do understand his concern regarding your involvement. It has been decided you both should leave Japan."

"General Iwa! You cannot order my daughter to leave her own country!" Paul retorted indignantly.

"I am sorry for how this must sound, Iso sama. I mean no offense, but it does seem as if Godzilla continues to appear wherever these two go! No one can explain this as anything more than coincidence, and no one is accusing them of anything. We merely wish for a little time, say one year, to see if there is any validity to the theory."

"It's okay, General. Kyo and I had planned to do some travelling anyway. I'm just glad you didn't decide to hold us here instead!" Said Kenji. "Please, if you would excuse us for a moment?" Together they rose, and walked off into the gardens.

"Poor kids," said Komai. "I hope they'll be okay."

"You know, old friend, when Bradley ran into the Boss and his gang, the American they were expecting was me," Mark admitted. "But when I learned your nephew was involved, well, I had to try to spare you guys any more grief."

"Arigato, Jackson san. Business as usual, eh? Just like the old days," Komai gave a slight bow. 

"I guess. Only it didn't quite work out for the Bradleys. I hope the Gods will watch out for them. Something tells me they're gonna need it."

"I believe they have been, Jackson san," Shidori remarked. "I believe they still are."

*

In the garden.

"Kyo, I hope you're not too upset. We should still have a few days to hang out with your folks before any body starts hassling us."

"I know, Kenji. It is all just so... strange. We _do_ seemto keep encountering Godzilla. After you escaped and the monster appeared again, I knew no argument would dissuade Nakano. I admitted we could influence the beast with the totems from Selga. I think, I almost began to believe it myself."

"I hope you can forgive me for leaving that place, Kyo. I..."

"I do, my love. I called upon the SeaGod to watch over you, Kenji. I blew upon the conch to summmon Mikki to your aid. I am not sure if it was of any help."

"It helped, Kyo. Believe me." He held her close, and tight. They kissed, with a love they knew no monster could ever shatter. The moment was shattered, however, by the now familiar yapping of a little blonde dog!

"Hey, Puppy! C'mere!" The couple bent to greet the tiny pooch. The terrier yapped, wagging her short tail happily.

"Kenji, how did she...?"

"Honey, when you blew through the conch, girly girl here showed up and helped me out."

"And when Nakano forced me to face the monster, I blew upon it again and she appeared. Kenji! Could this little dog really be..."

"I think she did drink some of the Godblood from my broken flask, and you know what 'dog' is when spelled backwards. In English, I mean!" The dog snuggled contentedly in Kenji's arms, and turned her warm sea green eyes to Kyoko.

"Can we keep her?" She asked.

"I don't think we could get rid of her!"

"We need to give her a name. Something appropriate, like Angel." The dog whined questioningly at Kyo's suggestion.

"Hmmm. I was calling her Einstein, cause she's so smart. But under the circumstances, I think we should call her Mikki." At that, the dog yapped twice in approval.

"Mikki it is!" Kyoko agreed. "Come on, let's go introduce you to everyone properly! Come on, Mikki, come on girl!" And together they rejoined the party. Husband, wife, and loyal friend. Each with just a little more love, and magic in their lives.


	4. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Far below the ocean's surface, in the depths of the Japan Sea, Godzilla strides slowly away from Honshu. The strange power source the humans had created was destroyed, as was its spawn. The ordeal taxing the Monster King's atom spawned abilities to their very limits. Now he must rest, regain his strength before the next challenge arose, as Godzilla knew it must, as it ever has before.

He headed Southeast, to a chain of islands where he knew no humans dwelled. Ogeshewara would be his territory, his refuge. There, he would be free of the tiny humans and their pursuits of self destruction. At least, for a while...


	5. Addendum

Addendum

  
  


War against the Wild Gods is a Godzilla Novel in six parts as serialized in G-Fan magazine.

The Installments read in order as follows:

  
  


Book One: Godzilla versus Varan (from issue #20)

Book Two: Godzilla versus Yog (from issue#37)

Book Three: Godzilla versus Dogorah (from issue#43)

Book Four: Godzilla versus StarMan (from issue#48)

Book Five: Godzilla versus The H-Man (from issue#52)

Book Six: Godzilla versus Manda - Watch for the concluding Chapter to premier in G-Fan!

  
  


Discussion/Reviews welcome at The G Project FictionWorks http://www.gojiworld.org/gproject

and The Monster Zero Kaiju Fiction Forum http://www.cinescape.com/godzilla/

  
  


You'll find the complete collection of my published and online stories at The G-Spot http://www.geocities.com/eavesdropper_x/GSpot.htm

  
  


Thanks folks, 

George Thomas

  
  



End file.
